09 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pettson i Findus - Kogut (The rooster); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Były sobie odkrycia - Leonardo da Vinci; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Naprawdę chcę odc. 15 kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Kadra 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Znaki i symbole; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kogutto ; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Zabójcze damy, odc. 11; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kolacja dla ukochanej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zwierzęta świata - Rekiny młoty 2 (Hammerhead) - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy Jedynki ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - Majka Jeżowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Cofnąć czas (Running Against Time); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Bruce Seth Green; wyk.:Robert Hays, Catherine Hicks, Sam Wanamaker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str. 777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Sąsiedzi - Pamiątka z betonu cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57 - txt str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Nie bardzo śpiący miś, odc. 9; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Wesele - txt str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Ślepy tor (THE YARDS); dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:James Gray; wyk.:Ellen Burstyn, Faye Dunaway, Joaquin Phoenix, Charlize Theron; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Platinum - świat hip-hopu - odc. 3; serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Platinum - świat hip-hopu - odc. 4; serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - Dzieła Chóralne; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 16 Władca pustyni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Festiwal Śpiewającej Duszy (26 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Cerkiewnej Hajnówka 2007 w Białymstoku); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 502; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20, 10:40 10:40 Gwiazdy na zakręcie - cz. I (Searching for Debra Winger); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 298 Różne priorytety; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 82; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Nie ma cudów - odc. 4 (Weird nature); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 870 Niebezpieczne związki posła Biernackeigo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Święta wojna - (270) Rower górski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 54; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Wielki Poker ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Starter - Magazyn aktualności ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Europa da się lubić; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2007 (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2007 (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Panorama; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:00 Kroll; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Dariusz Kordek, Ewa Bukowska, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Różańska, Maciej Kozłowski, Tadeusz Szymków, Al;icja Jachiewicz, Maciej Robakiewicz; 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 6/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:39 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:04 Kowalski i Schmidt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Reportaż Trójki - Rekin 2007; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 74; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Grand Prix - Danii 2007 (Grand Prix - Danii 2007) kraj prod.Dania (2007); STEREO 00:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:22 Kurier; STEREO 02:46 Pogoda; STEREO 02:49 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:39 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:04 Kowalski i Schmidt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Z życia bocianów 07:55 Gramy dla was 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Reportaż Trójki - Rekin 2007; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 74; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 To się wytnie! 17:00 Pozytywka - Tygodnik Pozytywnie Nakręcony 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Magazyn meteo 18:30 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Pomysł na weekend 18:45 U nos w Bytkowie 19:15 Magazyn kulturalny 19:35 Dzieci z Rusinowic 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Aktualności sportowe 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Grand Prix - Danii 2007 (Grand Prix - Danii 2007) kraj prod.Dania (2007); STEREO 00:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:22 Kurier; STEREO 02:46 Pogoda; STEREO 02:49 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:39 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:04 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Qltura - QLTURA 09.06.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Reportaż Trójki - Rekin 2007; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 74; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 06.06.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 Studio reportażu - Studio reportażu - POZA CENZURĄ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (9.06.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 116; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:43 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie odc 9; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:54 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 8.06.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:59 Qltura - QLTURA 09.06.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Trójka w kosmosie - KABARETOWA SCENA PRZYJACIÓŁ prem. 9.06.; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Raport na gorąco 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - (9.06.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów prem. 8.; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Grand Prix - Danii 2007 (Grand Prix - Danii 2007) kraj prod.Dania (2007); STEREO 00:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:22 Kurier; STEREO 02:46 Pogoda; STEREO 02:49 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (454) - serial obyaajowy 06.45 Jesteśmy - mag. religijny 07.15 Sonic X (13) - serial anim. 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Kochanie. zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (22) - serial kom. 09.15 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza (258) - serial komediowy 10.45 Franklin i Zielony Rycerz - film animowany 12.45 Czarodziejki (52) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa mężczyzn - studio 14.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa mężczyzn - mecz Chiny - Polska 16.45 Grasz czy nie grasz? 17.40 13 posterunek (29) - serial komediowy 18.15 Wydarzenia 18.45 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - kwalifikacje 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert "trendy" 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Gala boksu zawodowego - walka Andrzej Gołota - Jeremy Bates oraz Tomasz Adamek - Luis Pineda 00.30 Nienasycenie - film obyczajowy, Litwa/Polska 2003 02.45 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.45 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.35 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Stawka większa niż życie: Edyta - serial wojenny 12.50 Gala boksu w Glasgow 13.50 Na Wspólnej (822-825) - serial obyczajowy 15.40 Hela w opalach 2 (28) - serial komediowy 16.15 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 17.55 Jazda z Dodą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 4 (13): Nasienie życia - serial komediowy 20.35 Godziny szczytu 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001 22.35 Kryminalni (50): Poleska 16 - serial kryminalny 23.40 Raperzy z Malibu - komedia, USA 2003 01.25 Gala boksu w Glasgow 02.55 Telesklep 03.20 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial- mag. 06.35 Gram.tv - magazyn 07.00 Na topie - wywiad 07.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Grecji 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial- mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - magazyn 11.00 Sztukateria - magazyn 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.05 Ja się zastrzelę (23) - serial 12.35 Planeta Małp - film SF, USA 1968 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Kuba - Serbia 17.15 Arabela (39) - serial familijny 17.55 Zarwiana żon - reality show 19.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn 19.30 Drogówka - magazyn 20.05 Do diabła z miłością - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 2003 22.10 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Kanady - kwalifikacje 23.20 Kamieńska (15) - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.50 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.20 Winny czy niewinny (12) - serial dokumentalny 02.15 Wydarzenia. Sport. Pogoda 02.50 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 03.10 Na topie - wywiad 03.35 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 03.55 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.20 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.35 Zakońzcenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 698; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 700; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 701; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 702; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Święta wojna - (254) Aktor przodowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... (odpowiedzi na listy); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 12 - Powrót do Bramy Słońca; serial kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Polacy na Syberii - W kraju szamanów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Frederic Danielczak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Orkiestra Św. Mikołaja - folkujemy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Szmaragdowy smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 20; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 287 Na wszelki wypadek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Sługa wielkości; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Czarownicy z bagien; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - polskich korzeniach prof. Hilarego Koprowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jedno czy dwa "i"; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Pół miliona z Nord Pas De Calais; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 457; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 3 - Kisiu misiu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Lalka; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Mariusz Dmochowski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tadeusz Fijewski, Janina Romanówna, Wiesław Gołas, Kalina Jędrusik, Andrzej Łapicki, Jan Machulski, Tadeusz Kondrat, Józef Pieracki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Fabryka śmiechu - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 457; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 3 - Kisiu misiu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Lalka; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Mariusz Dmochowski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Tadeusz Fijewski, Janina Romanówna, Wiesław Gołas, Kalina Jędrusik, Andrzej Łapicki, Jan Machulski, Tadeusz Kondrat, Józef Pieracki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dzika Polska - Czarownicy z bagien; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 20; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pół miliona z Nord Pas De Calais; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:05 Kopciuszek (La Cenerentola); widowisko muzyczne kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1982); reż.:Jean-Pierre Ponnelle; wyk.:Frederica von Stade; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 50-lecie polskiej szkoły filmowej - Do widzenia, do jutra kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Teresa Tuszyńska, Grażyna Muszyńska, Barbara Baranowska, Włodzimierz Bielicki, Jacek Fedorowicz, Roman Polański, Eleonora Kałużyńska, Romuald Freyer, Tadeusz Wojtych, Tadeusz Chyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wybaczenie (Forgiveness); film fabularny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2004); reż.:Ian Gabriel; wyk.:Quanita Adams, Arnold Vosloo, Christo Davids, Zane Meas, Lionel Newton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kino lektur szkolnych - Przedwiośnie - odc. 6/6 - W stronę Belwederu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - autoportret; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kraków teraz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Korzenie kultury z Krakowa cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Kazimierz otwarty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kraków teraz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Korzenie kultury z Krakowa cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Na głos; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Kraków teraz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Korzenie kultury z Krakowa cz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Przestrzeń ryzyka. Łaźnia Nowa; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Kraków teraz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Korzenie kultury z Krakowa cz. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Kraków teraz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Korzenie kultury z Krakowa cz. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Lato w Złotej Dolinie (Lieto u zlatnoj dolini); film fabularny kraj prod.Bośnia-Herceg., Francja, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Srdjan Vuletic; wyk.:Haris Sijaric, Svetozar Cvetkovic, Kemal Cebo, Zana Marjanovic, Emir Hadzihafisbegovic, Aleksandar Seksan; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Bliski nieznajomy (Intimate Stranger); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Strefa - Stereototal w CDQ; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 32 - The Toasters; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:10 Kino nocne - Zakochany anioł; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Tomasz Stańko Quartet "Soul of Things" (IX Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Anders; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Królowa Bona - odc. 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Wywołani z cienia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kontrowersje - Ojciec Założyciel II Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kulisy III RP - Rząd Mazowieckiego.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Siła bezsilnych - Krzyż Nowohucki.; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Zakończenie programu Das Erste 05.30 Die kleinen Strolche 05.40 Die wunderbare Reise des kleinen Nils Holgersson mit den Wildgänsen 06.05 Tom, Jerry & Co. 06.35 Tigerenten Club 08.00 Wissenmacht Ah! 08.25 4 gegen Z 08.50 Die Pfefferkörner 09.20 Paulas Sommer 09.50 Knut, der Eisbärjunge 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Willi wills wissen 10.30 Fortsetzung folgt 11.00 Weiches Fell und scharfe Krallen 11.50 Neuneinhalb 12.00 Tagesschau 12.03 Lassies Heimat 13.30 Sportschau live 14.25 Tagesschau 14.30 Der zweite Frühling 16.00 Weltreisen 16.30 Europamagazin 17.00 Tagesschau 17.03 Ratgeber 17.30 Brisant 18.00 Tagesschau 18.10 Sportschau 18.45 Dr. Sommerfeld - Neues vom Bülowbogen 19.44 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.50 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Verstehen Sie Spass? 22.30 Tagesthemen 22.48 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.50 Das Wort zum Sonntag 22.55 James Bond 007 - Im Angesicht des Todes 01.00 Tagesschau ZDF 05.30 Aspekte 06.00 Max und Moritz 06.10 Die Biene Maja 06.55 Landmaus und Stadtmaus auf Reisen 07.20 Tabaluga tivi 08.25 1, 2 oder 3 08.50 Logo! - Nachrichten rund um die Welt 09.00 C-Bär und Jamal 09.25 Pur+ 09.50 Pippi Langstrumpf 10.15 Tabaluga 10.40 Pettersson und Findus 10.55 Wickie... und die starken Männer 11.20 Löwenzahn 11.45 Clara 12.10 Deutscher Evangelischer Kirchentag 2007 13.00 Heute 13.05 Wochen-journal 13.55 Der Liebe entgegen 15.25 Heute 15.30 Kaffeeklatsch 16.15 Lafer! Lichter! Lecker! 17.00 Heute 17.05 Länderspiegel 17.45 Menschen - das Magazin 18.00 Hallo deutschland 18.30 Leute heute 19.00 Heute 19.20 Weerbericht 19.25 Hallo Robbie! 20.15 Stubbe - Von Fall zu Fall 21.45 Heute-journal 21.58 Weerbericht 22.00 Der Ermittler 23.00 Das aktuelle sportstudio 00.00 Heute NDR 06.00 Englisch für Anfänger 06.30 Passepartout 07.00 Die Sendung mit der Maus 07.30 Sehen statt Hören 08.00 Ratgeber 08.30 Die Reportage 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 Buten un binnen 11.00 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 11.30 Unser Feld ist die Welt 12.15 Weltreisen 12.45 Die lieben Nachbarn 13.30 Elefant, Tiger & Co. 14.00 Rote Rosen 15.00 Unsere schönsten Tiergeschichten 16.30 Sportclub extra 17.30 Inselgeschichten 18.00 Nordtour 18.45 Das! 19.30 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Sommer in der Mecklenburger Schweiz 22.00 Kurhotel Alpenglück 23.30 Inas Nacht 00.30 Die plietsch. e-nacht 00.30 Plietsch.. 01.00 Plietsch.. 01.30 Plietsch.. 02.00 Plietsch.. 02.30 Plietsch.. 03.00 Plietsch.. 03.30 Plietsch.. 04.00 Plietsch.. 04.30 Plietsch.. 05.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 05.15 Das! RTL 05.30 Tekenfilmserie 05.35 Barbapapa 06.00 Smart guy 06.25 Smart guy 06.55 Handyscout TV 07.00 Shop 08.00 Handyscout TV 08.05 Power Rangers 08.25 Power Rangers 08.50 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 11.25 School of life 13.35 Wedding Planner - Verliebt, verlobt, verplant 15.40 Bauer sucht Frau - Neue Bauern & eine Hochzeit 16.40 Mario Barth live! 17.45 Autosport 18.00 Autosport 18.45 Aktuell Weekend 18.53 Aktuell Weekend - Das Wetter 18.55 Autosport 20.15 Wer wird Millionär? 21.15 Let’s dance 23.30 Frei Schnauze XXL 00.30 Upps - Die Superpannenshow 01.25 Deadly virus 02.55 Frei Schnauze XXL 03.45 MAD TV 04.30 Upps - Die Superpannenshow 05.15 Tekenfilmserie Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 520 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Zdrówko - serial odc. 521 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:50 Zdrówko - serial odc. 522 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 08:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1728 08:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1729 09:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1730 09:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1731 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 210 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 211 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 212 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 213 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1732 12:05 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 321 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 322 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 101 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 102 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 103 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 323 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 324 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 104 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 105 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 325 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 401 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 402 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 17:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 214 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 17:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 215 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 18:00 Cybill - serial odc. 420 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 18:25 Cybill - serial odc. 421 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 18:50 Cybill - serial odc. 422 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:15 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 212 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:45 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 213 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:10 Ten szalony, szalony świat - komedia reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Milton Berle, Sid Caesar, Buddy Hackett USA 1963 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 302 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 303 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 304 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 509 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 510 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 601 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:00 Frasier - serial odc. 513 USA 1999 02:25 Frasier - serial odc. 514 USA 1999 02:50 Frasier - serial odc. 515 USA 1999 03:15 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 127 Zone Reality 06:00 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 06:50 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 07:40 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 08:05 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 08:30 Miło¶nicy zwierz±t w potrzasku - film dokumentalny 09:25 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 09:50 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 10:15 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 11:05 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 11:55 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 12:20 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 12:45 Miło¶nicy zwierz±t w potrzasku - film dokumentalny 13:35 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 14:00 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 14:25 Bungy - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 18:30 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 19:00 Miło¶nicy zwierz±t w potrzasku - film dokumentalny 20:00 Bungy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 SAS - tylko dla twardzieli - reality show 21:35 SAS - tylko dla twardzieli - reality show 22:10 SAS - tylko dla twardzieli - reality show 22:45 SAS - tylko dla twardzieli - reality show 23:20 SAS - tylko dla twardzieli - reality show 23:55 SAS - tylko dla twardzieli - reality show 00:25 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 00:50 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 01:15 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 01:40 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 02:05 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 02:30 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 02:55 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 03:20 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 03:45 Zwariowana ukryta kamera - reality show 04:10 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 05:00 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku